


Epilogue

by mayalice



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalice/pseuds/mayalice
Summary: In another world, Dany lives.





	Epilogue

In another world, Dany lives. **  
**

She falls to the ground, hurt, broken, defeated but somehow still breathing.

When she wakes up, she is just a girl again. Just Dany, with no title and no army to protect her. She feels vulnerable. Naked. Free.

She can see it clearly now, everything she did. Everything that led her to this place.

She was always supposed to end up here. She knows that know. It still not fair.  _Foolish girl_. Thinking she could rewrite the story. The injustice of it all still burns deep down.

_It doesn’t matter now. None of it does._

The people who took her in don’t know who she is.

The kingdoms are still recovering, from the war, from the winter, It’s easy to blend in. To pretend she is just another broken woman. I am a widow, she tells them. I lost a child, she tells them. I am all alone. None of it is a lie.

Her wounds are healing. It’s a slower process for her. There is still so much rage in her. She cries and dreams about fire and wake up with the smell of death still vivid in her nose.

She thinks about going back. Claiming back her army. Taking back her throne.

She is too weak. The weight of her crimes still lay heavy on her shoulders, and Dany is tired of fighting for something she could never have.

She can’t make up for what she did, but she can wipe the board clean and start over.

Life goes on. She has a bed to sleep in and good people to take care of her.

She doesn’t have a lot to give in return. No money left. No skills preparing her for this new kind of living. She helps wherever she can, she cleans and sets the table and watch the little kids while their mothers work. They like her stories, drinking them with big wide eyes, and asking for more. Once upon a time, there was a dragon. She begins, but she doesn’t know how this story ends. 

She likes working at the stables. The horses understand. She feeds and brushes and take care of their wounds and let herself get lost in thoughts.  

She wonders where is Drogon now. She didn’t get to say thank you.

She didn’t get to say I’m sorry.

People speak about her like some kinds of a mythological creature, “the dragon queen”. And not the woman flesh and blood that stands right there.

Maybe one day she would be an old lady, telling about the time she almost became queen. 

Sometimes, there are soldiers passing by, and she can almost see recognition in their eyes. She never stays long enough to give them a second look.

She still inspires people. She still brings people together. She still wants to fix and heal and make a difference. It’s a smaller existence now. To be. To listen. To give someone a hand.

Sometimes this can make all the difference. She wants to believe it. She has to.

_Once upon a time, the dragon Queen died._

_Once upon a time, Dany lives._

The story doesn’t end there. It keeps going. There is still a place left for more words. More stories.

She takes over the pen and starts writing.


End file.
